


The General of Themyscira's Army

by lea_hazel



Series: The Queen and the General [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: She examined each one carefully, scouring them for faults, for signs of weakness or gaps in their defense.





	The General of Themyscira's Army

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/gifts).



The women responded to her command immediately. Niobe welcomed her with cheers, and Artemis and even Venelia, who had both been so devoted to General Antiope, embraced and congratulated her. She shushed them all, and reminded them that this was a time of mourning for Themyscira, and a time of vigilance as well. War was at their gates, and the Amazons must prepare to greet it.

They spent the rest of that morning repeating drills. At night, while she was trying to fall asleep, Philippus swallowed the bile in her throat and dredged up every terrible memory of the battle at the beach. She examined each one carefully, scouring them for faults, for signs of weakness or gaps in their defense. Antiope had fallen because they hadn't been prepared, though she fought so hard to keep them vigilant. She and many others paid with their lives for the cost of that mistake. To fail to heed her lesson would disgrace her memory.

A hot sun beat down on their heads, and sweat flowed freely as they enacted drill after drill, practicing formations that hadn't been called in centuries. When she called for a break, Alecto and Orana came down to meet them, each carrying heavy amphoras of cold, fresh well-water. Philippus stood and watched the warriors drink and splash their faces until Orana came up behind her with a cup of water and insisted she drink.

"If the warriors can afford to take a break, then so can you," said Orana.

"We have to be prepared," said Philippus, not bothering to specify for what. There was no need to alarm her, after all.

Orana winked, and said, "Themyscira can't be prepared for an invasion from Man's World if its greatest warrior passes out from heat exhaustion. Drink, General Philippus. Make a good example for your soldiers."

Philippus scuffed her foot against the paving stones, not wanting to admit that Orana was right. She drank her water and called her warriors back to pair them up for one-on-one sparring. Tomorrow they would put in their morning at the archery range, and so on, every day, until she was satisfied that she could keep Themyscira safe. Keep her Queen safe.

Later that evening she reported the day's results to Queen Hippolyta and the Senators. It wasn't until late that night, when it was just the two of them, alone together in her room, that she related Orana's words to Hippolyta. She hardly expected her to burst into laughter. It was the first time Philippus had heard her laugh since before the stranger had arrived on their shores, and it was a sound more welcome than ever to her ears. Even if she didn't understand it.

"The warriors respect you, Philippus," said Hippolyta when she pressed her about it. "You have nothing to prove, not to them, and certainly not to me."

"Yes, my Queen," said Philippus.

[](//imgur.com/X4um2Ej)


End file.
